Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: crossover avec Leverage/NCIS LA Emily Prentiss a élu domicile au sein du NCIS de Los Angeles mais rapidement elle doit a la fois s'en tenir à sa nouvelle identité tout en essayant de cohabiter avec la louve alpha de se territoire : Kensi. Pourtant tout semble gérable jusqu'à ce qu'une autre meute de loups se mettent à enquêter incognito sur le même territoire et la même enquête.
1. Chapter 1

Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?

Crossover Criminal Minds / NCIS Los Angeles/Leverage.

NdA : Attention cette histoire part un peu en UA puisque certains personnages sont des loups.

Cette histoire contient du femslash en plus de relation hétéro.

XXXXX

Installée à son bureau, l'agent du NCIS Emily Burnett, ancienne agent du FBI, Emily Prentiss, ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiler ses collègues par ennuie. Le profilage lui manquait cruellement tout comme le reste de l'équipe à Quantico. Pourtant elle savait qu'être ici était sa seule chance de pouvoir rester au pays. Les trois mois qu'elle avait passé à Paris avait été désagréable pour elle. La solitude lui avait pesé au point qu'elle avait failli prendre contact avec JJ, mais c'est finalement Hetty Lange, sa plus vieille amie qui lui avait envoyé un messager pour lui demander de la rejoindre à Los Angeles pour travailler pour l'Office des Projets Spéciaux du NCIS.

_**Flashback**_

_Emily Prentiss traversa les locaux de l'OPS en suivant Hetty Lange sous les regards des agents Callen, Deeks, Blye et Hanna. Elle sentait les regards sur elle, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, même si celui de cette femme la dérangeait. Elle préféra agir comme si elle était un fantôme, ce qu'elle était d'une certaine manière depuis un bon mois maintenant. _

_Deeks :__ Quelqu'un sait qui s'est ? Elle est canon…_

_Et il sursauta en prenant un coup de coude de la part de sa collègue. La jalousie la rongeant quand elle sentit à qui elle avait affaire._

_Callen :__ Je l'ignore mais si Hetty veut qu'on sache qui elle est, on le saura bientôt. _

_Bureau d'Hetty Lange. Pendant ce temps…_

_Hetty invita la brune à s'assoir d'un geste de la main, puis elle prit place à son tour. _

_Hetty :__ Tu as pu te reposer un peu ?_

_Emily :__ Pas vraiment. Le vol a été difficile Paris-Los Angeles a bord d'un C-130. _

_Hetty :__ Désolé, nous n'avions rien de mieux à proposer pour la discrétion de votre voyage. Vous n'auriez pas pu rentrer au pays sinon. _

_Emily :__ Je sais. _

_Hetty :__ Prête pour une nouvelle vie ?_

_Emily :__ Je n'ai pas trop le choix. _

_La petite femme lui tendit une enveloppe qu'Emily ouvrit. Elle contenait un trousseau de clefs, et des papiers d'identité au nom d'Emily Burnett. Elle ouvrit son sac et attrapa son portefeuille pour y glisser ses papiers. Il fallait qu'elle commence sa couverture dès maintenant. _

_Emily :__ Emily Burnett…_

_Hetty :__ Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais bien ce prénom, Lauren. _

_Emily :__ Oui, merci. _

_Puis soudain, elle lui tendit un morceau de cuir noir. Emily l'ouvrit pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une plaque du NCIS à son nouveau nom. _

_Hetty :__ Bienvenue au NCIS._

_Emily :__ Merci. Hetty, je ne veux pas de partenaire… Je…_

_Hetty :__ Du calme, Emily. Je sais que tu travailles soit seule soit avec une équipe, je connais tes aptitudes et tes prédispositions. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir t'intégrer dans cette équipe._

_Emily :__ D'accord. _

_Hetty :__ Viens, je vais te présenter. _

_Les deux femmes se levèrent pour rejoindre l'équipe de Callen. Les regards des quatre spécialistes de l'infiltration se tournèrent vers elle. Leur curiosité n'ayant d'égal que leur génie du déguisement. Seule Kensi sembla défier la jeune femme de regard avec colère comme si celle-ci empiétait sur son territoire. _

_Hetty :__ Emily, voici les agents Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye et Deeks. Vous tous, voici l'agent Emily Burnett. Spécialiste en mission d'infiltration et sur les cultures moyen-orientales. _

_Deeks :__ Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Burnett…_

_Emily :__ Merci, et je préfère Emily, si ça ne vous dérange pas._

_Deeks :__ Va pour Emily. _

_Callen :__ Un petit tour du propriétaire ?_

_Emily :__ Volontiers. _

_Kensi retint au dernier moment un grognement. Car même si son instinct territorial prenait le dessus, elle ne voulait pas se griller auprès des autres. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. _

_**Flashback end**_

Deeks : Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Emily ?

Elle releva la tête brusquement vers son collègue, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation, plutôt observé l'interaction entre lui et sa partenaire.

Emily : Excuse-moi. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

Deeks : Serait ce fameux JJ dont tu prononçais le nom dans ton sommeil la nuit dernière ?

Kensi : Deeks…

Elle s'en voulait, elle avait parlé dans son sommeil, alors qu'elle s'était endormit sur son bureau après avoir passé 72h sur une mission. Elle avait plutôt l'habitude de la cadence horaire, mais l'infiltration en général lui demandait bien plus d'énergie, et elle avait encore mal à son ventre. Les médecins avaient été sans appel, les dégâts avaient été importants. Ian Doyle ne l'avait pas raté. Et si elle…

Emily : JJ… JJ fait partie de mon passé. Et c'est pas « il » mais « elle ». Elle faisait partie de mon équipe… avant.

Callen : Tu ne nous parles jamais de ton passé…

Emily : Parce qu'il n'y en a rien à dire.

Deeks : Alors tu es gay…

Emily : Ne t'inquiète pas, Deeks, Kensi n'est pas mon genre de femmes… Je les préfère blonde !

Deeks ouvrit la bouche pour ne pas la refermer alors que Callen et Sam éclatèrent de rire. Emily venait de le laisser bouche bée, il n'avait jamais pensé Emily comme une rivale pourtant il savait que Kensi et elle passaient du temps ensemble, sortaient le soir, faisaient les boutiques… Mais rien ne lui avait jamais laissé penser qu'elles pouvaient… Non… Pas Kensi. La jalousie le rongea momentanément quand son regard se posa sur sa partenaire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Emily, les deux femmes avaient eu une conversation assez véhémente.

_**Flashback**_

_Les deux femmes s'étaient défiées du regard toute la journée. Mais alors qu'Emily se dirigeait vers sa voiture de location, elle fut saisit à la gorge par une femme en colère. Il s'agissait de Kensi Blye. La rage brillait dans ses yeux vairons, un grognement violent s'échappa de sa gorge. Emily laissa échapper un feulement en signe de soumission, espérant que ça la ferait lâcher prise. Et par instinct, Kensi desserra ses doigts._

_Emily :__ C'est ton territoire, c'est ton compagnon… _

_Et finalement elle lâcha prise et recula d'un pas. _

_Emily :__ Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais sur le territoire d'un autre loup. _

_Kensi :__ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_Emily :__ J'ai du fuir mon territoire, ma meute, j'ai du m'éloigner de ma compagne. Je suis traquée comme un animal. Par un chasseur de loups. _

_Kensi eut subitement pitié pour la jeune femme. Elles étaient des dominantes et être chassés de son territoire était quelque chose de difficilement acceptable. _

_Emily :__ Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Je me plierais à ta volonté si tu ne me chasses pas._

_Kensi :__ Nous sommes humaines, je vais essayer de te laisser de la place mais ne t'approche pas…_

_Emily :__ Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Deeks. Il n'est absolument pas à mon gout…_

_**Flashback end**_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Et me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Nous n'abordons pas encore la série Leverage qui viendra plus tard. Bonne lecture. _

Neuf mois plus tard…

Une mission de routine comme d'habitude, Kensi et Deeks étaient sur le terrain en infiltration pendant que Sam et Callen en renfort. Un peu fiévreuse, Emily était restée avec Éric et Nell pour assurer la surveillance des équipes sur le terrain. Mais plus elle observait l'interaction entre les dealers et Deeks et Kensi qui se faisaient passer pour un couple voulant se lancer dans le business et plus le loup en elle lui criait que s'était un piège. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire par de ses observations sans se dévoiler en tant que profiler. Non, elle ne le voulait pas même si elle avait déjà montré à l'équipe de grandes aptitudes pour la psychologie. Elle était bien ici et ne voulait pas compromettre sa couverture. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hetty doute d'elle. La confiance était quelque chose de tellement particulier. Et elle savait qu'elle était déjà dans le mensonge, même avec Hetty. Pourtant, elle devait parler, elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de ses collègues sur la conscience…

Emily : Ca colle pas au profil… Ca ne colle pas…

Hetty : Un problème, Emily ?

L'agent du NCIS voyait sa collègue s'agiter avant d'attraper le micro d'Éric.

Emily : (criant) Deeks, Kensi ! Sortez de là !

Et la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent fut une détonation avant que la liaison soit coupée.

Pendant ce temps…

L'explosion les avait surprit mais Deeks avait eu le temps d'éloigner Kensi du centre de la déflagration, pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il avait la jeune femme dans les bras, tous deux enfouis sous les décombres.

Deeks : Kensi…

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas consciente. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle soit… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que… Il essaya de dégager son bras mais il se trouvait entre une poutre et la hanche de sa partenaire. Il voulait pouvoir lui dégager le visage qui était blottit contre son torse.

Deeks : Kensi !

Kensi : Cries pas…

Deeks : Merci seigneur…

Kensi : J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent…

Deeks : Les miennes aussi…

Kensi : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ?

Deeks : L'explosion. Nous sommes sous les décombres.

Kensi : Tu peux bouger ?

Deeks : Non. Mais je crois qu'on doit la vie à Emily. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Kensi : Je crois que je me suis foulée le poignet mais sinon ça va. Et toi ?

Deeks : Ca va. Tu restes avec moi…

Kensi : Tu veux que j'aille où ?

La jeune femme avait grogné contre le torse de l'agent de liaison. La position était plutôt indélicate mais elle devait avouer que ça pouvait largement être pire.

Quinze heures plus tard…

Deeks : Kensi… Kensi, tu entends ?

Kensi : Deeks je suis fatiguée.

Les premières heures, les deux partenaires avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Échangeant quelques détails sur leurs passés respectifs, puis ils avaient fini par se taire, se contentant de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Kensi sentait que la poussière faisait des ravages sur son système respiratoire. Sa respiration était rauque et difficile c'est pour ça qu'elle avait préféré le silence pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que déjà. Son immobilité la rendait nerveuse, et elle luttait contre la nausée depuis trop longtemps pour finalement céder à l'obscurité qui se présentait de manière salvatrice. Deeks sentit tous les muscles du corps de Kensi se relâcher, et pour lui ce n'était pas bon signe.

Deeks : Kensi, tiens bon, bébé. Ils vont venir nous chercher

Mais alors que quelque chose bougea au dessus de lui, il fut heurté par la poutre en suspension au dessus de sa tête, l'entrainant lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

Pendant ce temps…

Les agents Callen, Hanna ainsi qu'Hetty et Emily se rongeaient les sangs pendant que les secours tentaient d'extraire les deux corps qui venaient d'être localiser. Chacun priant à sa manière pour que cette fois il s'agisse bien de leurs collègues. Mais alors que les secours soulevèrent les débris, les agents découvrirent deux corps enlacés. Ils retinrent leur souffle en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds de l'agent de liaison souillés de sang. Un secouriste descendit dans le trou et chercha le pouls des deux jeunes gens.

Secouriste : Ils sont en vie !

Les regards des agents Callen et Hanna se croisèrent avec soulagement. L'équipe vit les membres des secouristes les mettre sur des brancards et les examiner.

Secouriste : Je crois qu'elle fait une hémorragie interne ! Il faut les conduire rapidement à l'hôpital !

NCIS. Bureau de Hetty. Quelques heures plus tard.

Hetty : D'accord ! Je peux avoir des explications ? Qui es-tu, Lauren ?

Emily : Emily. Et Hetty, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Hetty : Tu connais les bases de la confiance...

Emily : Je t'ai déjà prouvé ma bonne foi.

Hetty : Emily ! Tu travailles pour la Haute Autorité ?

Emily : Oui, je suis un protecteur mais non je ne suis pas ici pour me cacher d'eux. Je suis… Je suis pourchassée. J'ai dû disparaitre. Abandonner derrière moi les gens que j'aime, mon équipe, les miens, ma compagne… Tous me croient morte. Je ne suis plus que celle que je deviens quand je change de peau. Je suis un fantôme.

Hetty : Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Emily : Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je pense que j'ai prouvé ma valeur en tant qu'agent du NCIS.

Hetty : Moi, je ne vois pas de problèmes. Mais est ce que les autres seront capable de te faire confiance après ça. C'est avec eux que tu es sur le terrain.

Emily se releva furieuse, faisant tomber sa chaise à terre. Elle avait envie de fuir. Fuir très loin disparaitre. Et pourtant l'équipe était devenue comme une troisième famille pour elle. Non elle ne pouvait pas fuir et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur dire la vérité. Son identité était protégée par le FBI et le directeur Vance. Alors elle avait reprit cette habitude d'être quelqu'un d'autre à défaut d'être elle, elle quitta les locaux du NCIS, prit le temps de faire plusieurs détours avant de finalement s'arrêter à un bar pour commander un verre.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hôpital. Le lendemain.

L'agent Sam Hanna observa Deeks lutter contre les affres de l'inconscience depuis deux bonnes heures déjà et il se demandait s'il arriverait à en sortir un jour. Et puis il ouvrit les yeux, releva les mains et fronça les sourcils.

Deeks : Kensi ?

Sam : Elle va bien. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie.

Deeks : Combien de temps… ?

Sam : Tu as passé quinze heures avec elle dans tes bras. Ca doit être un record.

Deeks : Qu'il s'agisse de Kensi ou d'une femme ?

Sam : Probablement les deux.

Deeks : Ne lui en parles jamais, elle pourrait le nier. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Sam : Et bien, en même temps que vous étiez sur le terrain, Emily profilait les personnes avec qui vous négociez. Et soudain, elle a paniqué et vous a hurlé de sortir de là.

Deeks : Et apparemment, elle nous a sauvé la vie. Quelques secondes de plus et nous n'en parlerions pas. Je veux voir Kensi…

Sam : Tourne la tête…

Il s'exécuta pour voir la jeune femme endormie dans le lit d'à coté. Hetty avait fait en sorte de les mettre dans la même pièce. Elle avait bien vu la réaction de Kensi après que Deeks est prit une balle.

Sam : Elle a fait une grave hémorragie interne, ses poumons sont sérieusement irrités, pour le moment ils la gardent sous oxygène. Les médecins disent qu'elle va mettre un moment avant de se réveiller.

Deeks arracha sa perfusion et tenta de se mettre debout.

Sam : Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Deeks : Elle…

Sam : Je viens de te dire qu'elle va bien.

Mais têtu, Deeks quitta le lit pour la toucher.

Deeks : Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ?

Hetty : (arrivant) Oui, monsieur Deeks. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance tous les deux qu'Emily soit aussi douée pour le profilage.

Deeks : Elle ne nous en avait pas parlé.

Hetty : Emily a des secrets mais nous en avons tous.

Callen : (arrivant) Et quel est son histoire à elle ?

Hetty : Quand j'ai rencontré Emily, elle travaillait pour Interpol sur un gros dossier. Son rôle une infiltration sur le long terme auprès d'un dangereux trafiquant d'armes. Elle devait en faire un profil psychologique. Elle est très douée dans ce domaine. Elle regrette de ne pas l'avoir dit, mais elle ne voulait pas que vous pensiez qu'elle vous profilait.

Les yeux d'Hetty se posèrent sur chacun de ses agents avant de voir que l'inspecteur Deeks tenait avec douceur la main de sa partenaire encore inconsciente.

Appartement d'Emily. 

Emily souffla brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait quasiment aucune affaire personnelle. Mais la boule de poils lovée sur le canapé lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas totalement seule. Lola. L'animal ronronna quand elle le caressa entre les oreilles. Elle avait toujours trouvé étrange que le loup en elle tolère la présence des chats.

Emily : Tu as faim ma Lola ?

Le chaton miaula avant de se lever avec paresse. L'animal lui avait été offert par Deeks, quatre mois auparavant. Cet homme était attachant par bien des points. C'était un homme tendre, Kensi avait de la chance de l'avoir à ses cotés.

_**Flashback**_

_Emily était sur les rotules, pourtant elle avait accepté de sortir boire un verre avec les autres. Elle s'installa à table et passa commande. Mais rapidement la serveuse amena également un gâteau. _

_Callen :__ Joyeux anniversaire, Emily. _

_L'anniversaire. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. D'après ses papiers, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Et il y était déclaré qu'elle était restauratrice d'œuvre d'art. Elle était mal à l'aise, mais elle devait jouer le jeu. _

_Emily :__ Vous n'auriez pas dû…_

_Deeks :__ Bien sûr que si. Aller, souffle tes bougies !_

_Elle s'exécuta de bon cœur, essayant de repousser les souvenirs de son dernier anniversaire en tête à tête avec JJ. Mais elle pouvait passer un bon moment. Elle souffla, et esquissa un sourire. Sam se chargea de couper le gâteau et tous trinquèrent. _

_Deeks :__ On a un petit cadeau pour toi. _

_L'homme blond attrapa quelque chose sous la table, une petite panière qui gigota. _

_Deeks :__ Tu nous as dis que tu les préférais blondes. _

_Emily ouvrit la panière et découvrit un petit chaton au pelage blond. _

_Emily :__ Il est magnifique !_

_Kensi :__ Elle. Et elle s'appelle Lola. Une idée de Deeks !_

_Sam :__ Tu te sentiras moins seule. _

_Emily :__ Je ne suis pas… Je… Merci._

_**Flashback end**_

On frappa à la porte. Emily ramassa son arme et s'approcha de sa porte, repoussant le rideau elle ferma un instant les yeux en découvrant Callen et Sam. Elle leur ouvrit et les invita à entrer d'un geste de la main.

Emily : Faites comme chez vous.

Une formule type, qu'elle savait totalement fausse. Son territoire était son territoire. Elle laissait entrer que ceux qu'elle désirait. Après qu'ils soient entrés, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine avec le chaton pour le nourrir. Quand elle revint, elle avait trois tasses de café.

Emily : Je suppose que vous voulez des réponses.

Callen : Donne-nous plutôt une raison de te faire encore confiance.

Emily : J'ai sauvé la vie de Kensi et Deeks.

Sam : Bon point.

Callen : Qui es tu ?

Emily : Emily. Et j'ai travaillé pour plusieurs agences fédérales.

Callen : Combien ?

Emily : Quatre ou cinq. Je suis comme toi, Callen ou presque.

Callen : Hetty a confiance en toi.

Emily : Oui. Et j'ai confiance en vous tous. Comment vont Kensi et Deeks ?

Callen : Je crois que tu as Deeks de ton coté… Kensi…

Emily : Kensi a confiance en moi.

Hôpital. Deux jours plus tard.

Kensi s'éveilla avec difficulté, mais alors qu'elle fit un mouvement brutal, la douleur de son poignet se réveilla, comme une au niveau de son ventre.

Deeks : Doucement, Kensi. Tu as fait une hémorragie interne. Je suis content de te voir enfin réveillé.

Kensi : Combien de temps ?

Deeks : On est resté 15h sous les décombres, et tu as passé trois jours, inconsciente.

Kensi : Je… Je ne me souviens pas…

Il sentait clairement sa respiration s'emballer. Elle paniquait comme elle l'avait déjà fait sous les décombres. Dans un mouvement rapide mais doux, il passa ses bras autour de son corps, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, et la serra contre son torse. Il connaissait ce genre de réaction traumatique, elle ne se souvenait pas, mais son corps si.

Deeks : Ca va aller Kensi… Ca va aller. Je suis là.

Finalement il la sentit se relâcher doucement pour laisser sa tête retomber contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Kensi : Si tu parles de ça, je te tue.

Il esquissa un rire, ça lui faisait tellement de bien de la voir réagir après avoir passé trois jours à son chevet.

Deeks : Je serais muet comme une tombe, Fern.

Elle sentait le cœur de Deeks battre contre son dos, mais elle ne dit rien et profita de ce moment de tendresse. Maintenant qu'elle avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Deeks, il devenait assez difficile de les contenir. Et les quelques brides de souvenirs qu'elle avait réussir à ramener à la surface ne l'aidaient pas.

Kensi : Je crois que je te dois un merci.

Deeks : Je crois que je suis largement comblé de t'avoir dans les bras.

Kensi : Deeks, je…

Deeks : Et si on arrêtait de jouer, tu comptes pour moi, et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je sais qu'Hetty ne veut pas que ses agents sortent ensemble mais… S'il y avait une petite chance…

Kensi : Ne dis rien, s'il te plait ! Ne dis rien quand tu ne connais pas tout.

Deeks : Je vais rentrer chez moi…

Kensi : Reste.

Le blond la regarda et fronça des sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre… remarque comme bien souvent. Elle soufflait le froid et le chaud sur leur relation. Pourtant quand elle se décala dans le lit, il s'installa à coté d'elle. En un instant, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
